The present invention relates generally to storage buildings and, more particularly, to a storage shed that is strong, durable, low-maintenance, easy to assemble and use, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and ship, and can be mass produced.
Storage building are widely used commercially and by home owners for a variety of purposes. Smaller sheds that can be mass produced and assembled by home owners are popular for storing garden equipment, tools, and the like. Metal sheds are subject to rust and tend to require more maintenance than plastic sheds. While custom-built sheds may have a variety of organizational features, mass produced sheds tend to have basically four walls, a roof, and a door. Tools and equipment are often piled in the shed in a disorganized and cluttered manner, making them hard to access, locate, and retrieve. Moreover, such sheds are usually dark inside, so that a flashlight is needed. In addition, even a simple shed may be difficult and time-consuming to assemble.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a storage shed that is strong, durable, low-maintenance, easy to assemble and use, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and ship, and can be mass produced. In addition to a front door, the shed includes one or more side access doors that allow access to different parts of the shed without the need for the user to physically enter the shed through the front door. The shed includes built-in organizational features such as shelves that a user can selectively install according to his or her needs. One or more skylights are provided on the roof. Plastic materials are desirably used to provide strong, durable, and low-maintenance components that can be mass produced at a reasonable cost. The shed components are designed to be easy and quick to assemble without the need for any tools, except a flat blade or a flat-head screw driver.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a storage shed comprises a preformed floor, and a plurality of preformed, plastic corner posts having bottoms which are configured to be mounted onto the floor to be spaced from each other. A preformed roof is attached to tops of the plurality of corner posts. A preformed front door is hingedly supported between two of the plurality of corner posts. At least one preformed side door is hingedly supported between two of the plurality of corner posts to permit access to an interior of the storage shed through the side door.
In some embodiments, the preformed, plastic corner posts each form a bent around a corner of the shed. A bay may be connected between two of the plurality of corner posts, and includes a bottom which is configured to be mounted onto the floor. The bay comprises a lower wall having the bottom which is configured to be mounted onto the floor and a plurality of upward projections along a top edge, a bay working surface having a plurality of edge apertures configured to receive the upward projections therethrough to position the bay working surface over the top edge of the lower wall, an upper wall which is attached to the lower wall, and a bay roof which is attached to the upper wall. The bay is connected to the two corner posts by a plurality of plastic bolts threadingly engaging apertures provided in the bay and the two corner posts, wherein the plastic bolts each have a wing at a head of the bolt which is configured to be turned by fingers of a hand of a user.
In specific embodiments, the front door and at least one side door each include a hasp for receiving a lock from outside the shed. The roof includes at least one preformed skylight. At least one preformed, plastic center post is disposed between two of the plurality of preformed, plastic corner posts. The center post has a bottom which is configured to be mounted onto the floor. At least one preformed side door is hingedly supported between one center post and one corner post. At least one preformed, plastic brace is connected to one center post at an angle. Each brace has a bottom which is configured to be mounted to the floor. Each brace is generally perpendicular to the center post to which the brace is connected, and the brace has a height generally equal to the height of the center post to which the brace is connected. Each brace includes a plurality of side bumps which are aligned with and received into a plurality of slots of the center post. One brace includes at least one groove and one corner post includes at least one groove aligned with the groove of the brace to receive ends of a shelf to be positioned between the brace and the corner post. The shelf comprises at least one indentation disposed in a middle region of the shelf, which is configured to receive an end of a vertical support member to be placed between the floor and the shelf or between a pair of shelves vertically spaced from one another and having indentations which are generally aligned with one another. The bottoms of the corner posts include a plurality of protrusions which are each configured to be inserted into the floor and engage a floor locking nut to be tightened to lock the protrusions to the floor.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a storage shed comprises providing a preformed floor; mounting bottoms of a plurality of preformed, plastic corner posts onto the floor which are spaced from each other; and attaching a preformed roof to tops of the plurality of corner posts. A preformed front door is hingedly supported between two of the plurality of corner posts. At least one side door is hingedly supported between two of the plurality of corner posts to permit access to an interior of the storage shed through the side door.
In some embodiments, the roof includes at least one opening and at least one preformed skylight which is attached to the opening of the roof by a snap-on connection. The method may further comprise mounting a bottom of at least one preformed, plastic center post onto the floor at a location between two of the plurality of preformed, plastic corner posts; and attaching the preformed roof to a top of the center post. At least one shelf may be slid between a groove on the brace and a groove on one of the plurality of corner posts which is aligned with the groove on the brace. A vertical support member may be placed between the floor and an indentation disposed in a middle region of the shelf to support the shelf between the brace and the corner post.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a storage shed comprises a preformed floor; a plurality of preformed, plastic corner posts having bottoms which are configured to be mounted onto the floor to be spaced from each other; and two preformed, plastic braces having bottoms which are configured to be mounted onto the floor to be spaced from one another. A preformed roof truss is configured to be connected to tops of the two braces. The roof truss has a spring preload to pull the tops of the two braces toward one another. A preformed roof is attached to tops of the plurality of corner posts. A preformed front door is supported between two of the plurality of corner posts.
In some embodiments, the braces each include a boss with a narrow neck at the top thereof. The roof truss includes an elongated aperture at each end having an enlarged aperture portion and a narrow aperture portion which is disposed between the enlarged aperture portion and the end of the roof truss. The boss of each brace is configured to be inserted through the enlarged portion and slide the narrow neck to the narrow portion of the aperture under the spring preload to pull the tops of the two braces toward one another. The roof truss comprises a lower roof truss which is formed with the spring preload and which includes the apertures at the ends thereof. The roof comprises two roof panels disposed on opposite sides of the lower roof truss. The roof truss comprises an upper roof truss which is attached to the lower roof truss and forms a sealed connection between the two roof panels.
In specific embodiments, two preformed, plastic center posts are each connected to one of the braces at an angle. Each center post has a bottom which is configured to be mounted onto the floor. Each brace is generally perpendicular to the center post to which the brace is connected, and has a height generally equal to the height of the center post to which the brace is connected. Each brace includes a plurality of side bumps which are aligned with and received into a plurality of slots of the center post. The bottoms of the center posts include a plurality of protrusions which are each configured to be inserted into the floor and engage a floor locking nut to be tightened to lock the protrusions to the floor. The bottom of each brace includes a hook-shaped projection which is configured to be inserted into a slot of the floor. Each brace includes at least one groove and each corner post includes at least one groove aligned with the groove of the brace to receive ends of a shelf to be positioned between the brace and the corner post. At least one indentation is disposed in a middle region of the shelf, and is configured to receive an end of a vertical support member to be placed between the floor and the shelf or between a pair of shelves vertically spaced from one another and having indentations which are generally aligned with one another.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a storage shed comprises providing a preformed floor; mounting bottoms of a plurality of preformed, plastic corner posts onto the floor which are spaced from each other; and mounting bottoms of two preformed, plastic braces onto the floor which are spaced from one another. A preformed roof truss is connected to tops of the two braces, and has a spring preload to pull the tops of the two braces toward one another. A preformed roof is attached to tops of the plurality of corner posts. A preformed front door is supported between two of the plurality of corner posts.
In some embodiments, connecting the roof truss comprises inserting a first boss with a narrow neck at the top of a first brace through a first aperture provided near a first end of a lower roof truss of the roof truss, and inserting a second boss with a narrow neck at the top of a second brace through a second aperture provided near a second end of the lower roof truss of the roof truss. The first aperture includes an enlarged aperture portion and a narrow aperture portion which is disposed between the enlarged aperture portion and the first end of the lower roof truss. The second aperture includes an enlarged aperture portion and a narrow aperture portion which is disposed between the enlarged aperture portion and the second end of the lower roof truss. The spring preload in the lower roof truss slides the narrow neck of the first boss to the narrow portion of the first aperture near the first end of the lower roof truss and slides the narrow neck of the second boss to the narrow portion of the second aperture near the second end of the lower roof truss, thereby pulling the tops of the two braces toward one another.
In specific embodiments, attaching the roof comprises positioning a first roof panel on a first side of the lower roof truss and attaching the first roof panel to one or more corner posts disposed on the first side of the lower roof truss, and positioning a second roof panel on a second side of the lower roof truss and attaching the second roof panel to one or more corner posts disposed on the second side of the lower roof truss. An upper roof truss of the roof truss is attached to the lower roof truss and forms a sealed connection between the first and second roof panels.
In some embodiments, the method further comprises mounting bottoms of two preformed, plastic center posts onto the floor which are spaced from one another; and connecting one brace to one center post and the other brace to the other center post. Each brace is connected to the center post by aligning a plurality of side bumps of the brace with a plurality of slots of the center post which receive the plurality of side bumps. The method may further comprise providing at least one shelf; and sliding the at least one shelf between a groove on one of the braces and a groove on one of the plurality of corner posts which is aligned with the groove on the brace. A vertical support member may be placed between the floor and an indentation disposed in a middle region of the shelf to support the shelf between the brace and the corner post.
An aspect of the present invention is directed to an attachment device for attaching a support post to a floor having a top, a bottom, a floor opening between the top and the bottom, and a side edge. The attachment device comprises a floor locking nut configured to be rotatably supported at the bottom of the floor. The floor locking nut includes a nut bearing surface disposed adjacent a nut aperture and facing downward from the bottom of the floor. The nut bearing surface includes an inclined surface leading to a raised surface.
In some embodiments, a stop is disposed on a side of the raised surface opposite from the inclined surface. The floor locking nut includes a serrated outer periphery. The serrated outer periphery includes a plurality of slanted teeth. The nut aperture is elongated in one direction.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an attachment device is provided for attaching a support post to a floor having a top, a bottom, a floor opening between the top and the bottom, and a side edge. The attachment device comprises a floor locking nut configured to be rotatably supported at the bottom of the floor. The floor locking nut includes a pair of nut bearing surfaces disposed on opposite sides of a nut aperture and facing downward from the bottom of the floor. The nut aperture is elongated in one direction.
In some embodiments, the two nut bearing surfaces each include an inclined surface leading to a raised surface, both in either a clockwise direction or a counterclockwise direction with respect to the nut aperture. The floor locking nut further includes two stops each disposed on a side of one of the raised surfaces opposite from the inclined surface leading to the raised surface. The two nut bearing surfaces are curved to form circular segments on opposite sides of the nut aperture. The two raised surfaces are substantially planar with one another.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a method of attaching a support post to a floor having a top, a bottom, a floor opening between the top and the bottom, and a side edge. The method comprises rotatably supporting a floor locking nut at the bottom of the floor, wherein the floor locking nut includes a nut bearing surface disposed adjacent a nut aperture and facing downward from the bottom of the floor, and the nut bearing surface includes an inclined surface leading to a raised surface. A bottom protrusion of the support post is inserted through the floor opening and the nut aperture, a top portion of the bottom protrusion having a narrow neck. The floor locking nut is turned to bring the nut bearing surface in contact with the upper portion of the bottom protrusion. The nut bearing surface guides the upper portion of the bottom protrusion with the inclined surface downward from the bottom of the floor until the upper portion of the bottom protrusion contacts the raised surface which applies a downward force on the bottom protrusion of the support post to attach the support post to the floor.
In some embodiments, the floor locking nut includes a stop disposed on a side of the raised surface opposite from the inclined surface, and the floor locking nut is turned until the upper portion of the bottom protrusion contacts the raised surface and the bottom protrusion bears against the stop. The floor locking nut includes a serrated outer periphery having a plurality of teeth, and the floor locking nut is turned by pushing against the teeth of the serrated outer periphery. The serrated outer periphery is configured to be exposed through the side edge of the floor to permit turning of the floor locking nut by pushing against the teeth of the serrated outer periphery. The serrated outer periphery includes a plurality of slanted teeth, and the floor locking nut is turned by pushing a flat blade against one of the plurality of slanted teeth.
In specific embodiments, the nut aperture is elongated, and the floor locking nut comprises two nut bearing surfaces disposed on opposite sides of the elongated nut aperture. The two nut bearing surfaces each include an inclined surface which leads to a raised surface, both in either a clockwise direction or a counterclockwise direction with respect to the elongated nut aperture. The floor locking nut is turned to guide the upper portion of the bottom protrusion with the two inclined surfaces downward from the bottom of the floor until the upper portion of the bottom protrusion contacts at least one of the two raised surfaces disposed on opposite sides of the nut aperture. The floor locking nut includes two stops each disposed on a side of one of the raised surfaces opposite from the inclined surface leading to the raised surface, and the floor locking nut is turned until the upper portion of the bottom protrusion contacts the raised surfaces and the bottom protrusion bears against at least one of the stops. The two raised surfaces are substantially planar with one another, and the floor locking nut is turned to guide the upper portion of the bottom protrusion with the two inclined surfaces downward from the bottom of the floor until the upper portion of the bottom protrusion contacts both raised surfaces disposed on opposite sides of the nut aperture. The floor locking nut is rotatably supported at the bottom of the floor by a plurality of retainer members connected to the bottom of the floor and distributed around a periphery of the floor locking nut.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a hinge assembly for hingedly connecting a door to a structural member of a shed comprises at least one hinge post disposed along a generally vertical edge of the door, and at least one hinge support provided along a generally vertical edge of the structural member. The hinge support includes a hinge support cutout portion configured to slidably support a first portion of the hinge post of the door to permit rotation of the hinge post relative to the hinge support cutout portion around an axis of the hinge post. The hinge support includes an extension which is disposed adjacent the hinge support cutout portion and extends outward from the generally vertical edge of the structural member. At least one hinge connection member has a hinge connection cutout portion configured to slidably support a second portion of the hinge post of the door which is disposed generally opposite from the first portion of the hinge post of the door to permit rotation of the hinge post relative to the hinge connection cutout portion around the axis of the hinge post. The hinge connection member is detachably coupled with the extension of the hinge support, and is configured to be attached to the structural member.
In some embodiments, the at least one hinge post is preformed along the generally vertical edge of the door. The at least one hinge support is preformed along the generally vertical edge of the structural member. The at least one hinge connection member is a preformed, plastic member. The hinge connection member includes a connection portion which is configured to be inserted through a generally vertical slot provided in the door disposed adjacent the hinge post. The connection portion has a generally vertical connection slot which is configured to detachably receive the extension of the hinge support therethrough. The hinge connection member includes a threaded aperture which is configured to threadingly receive a fastener extending through an aperture provided in the structural member to attach the hinge connection member to the structural member.
In specific embodiments, a plurality of hinge posts are distributed along the generally vertical edge of the door and a plurality of hinge supports are distributed along the generally vertical edge of the structural member. The hinge support cutout portion is a rounded cutout portion configured to partially wrap around the first portion of the hinge post, and the hinge connection cutout portion is a rounded cutout portion configured to partially wrap around the second portion of the hinge post.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a hinge apparatus for rotatably supporting a hinge post comprises a hinge support including a hinge support cutout portion configured to slidably support a first portion of the hinge post to permit rotation of the hinge post relative to the hinge support cutout portion around an axis of the hinge post. The hinge support includes an extension which is disposed adjacent the hinge support cutout portion. A hinge connection member has a hinge connection cutout portion configured to slidably support a second portion of the hinge post which is disposed generally opposite from the first portion of the hinge post of the door to permit rotation of the hinge post relative to the hinge connection cutout portion around the axis of the hinge post. The hinge connection member is detachably coupled with the extension of the hinge support, and is configured to be attached to another part of the hinge support to support the hinge post between the hinge support cutout portion and the hinge connection cutout portion.
In some embodiments, the hinge connection member includes a connection portion having a generally vertical connection slot which is configured to detachably receive the extension of the hinge support therethrough. The hinge connection member includes a threaded aperture which is configured to threadingly receive a fastener extending through an aperture provided in the hinge support to attach the hinge connection member to the hinge support. The hinge support cutout portion is a rounded cutout portion configured to partially wrap around the first portion of the hinge post, and the hinge connection cutout portion is a rounded cutout portion configured to partially wrap around the second portion of the hinge post.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of hingedly connecting a door to a structural member of a shed comprises providing at least one hinge post along a generally vertical edge of the door, and providing at least one hinge support along a generally vertical edge of the structural member. The hinge support includes a hinge support cutout portion configured to slidably support a first portion of the hinge post of the door to permit rotation of the hinge post relative to the hinge support cutout portion around an axis of the hinge post. The hinge support includes an extension which is disposed adjacent the hinge support cutout portion and extends outward from the generally vertical edge of the structural member. A hinge connection member is attached to the structural member. The hinge connection member has a hinge connection cutout portion configured to slidably support a second portion of the hinge post of the door which is disposed generally opposite from the first portion of the hinge post of the door to permit rotation of the hinge post relative to the hinge connection cutout portion around the axis of the hinge post. The hinge connection member is detachably coupled with the extension of the hinge support.
In some embodiments, the hinge connection member is detachably coupled with the extension of the hinge support by inserting a connection portion of the hinge connection member through the generally vertical slot provided in the door, and inserting the extension of the hinge support through a generally vertical connection slot provided in the connection portion of the hinge connection member. Attaching the hinge connection member to the structural member comprises extending a fastener through an aperture in the structural member and threadingly engaging the fastener with a threaded aperture in the hinge connection member to attach the hinge connection member to the structural member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of rotatably supporting a hinge post comprises providing a hinge support including a hinge support cutout portion configured to slidably support a first portion of the hinge post to permit rotation of the hinge post relative to the hinge support cutout portion around an axis of the hinge post. The hinge support includes an extension which is disposed adjacent the hinge support cutout portion. A hinge connection member has a hinge connection cutout portion configured to slidably support a second portion of the hinge post which is disposed generally opposite from the first portion of the hinge post of the door to permit rotation of the hinge post relative to the hinge connection cutout portion around the axis of the hinge post. The hinge connection member is attached to the hinge support. The hinge connection member is detachably coupled with the extension of the hinge support.